Clown
by Acherona
Summary: Sasuke knew the moment he heard the first cry that he should never have left Naruto alone, not even for a moment. Now he had to find him and make everything right, Naruto should never cry. Chibi-fic.


**Disclaimer**– I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning**– None really, chibi cuteness and some trauma if you dislikes clowns.

**AN** – _Written for Gwyllion as a part of her B-day celebration. She's such a special person and deserves all that's wonderful in the world. _

**Clown**

Sasuke raised his head like a bloodhound at the first sound of crying. He dropped the rubber hammer he'd used to whack the frogs onto the lily pads and ran as fast as his short little legs could carry him towards the crying sound. People was giving him strange looks but Sasuke didn't care, he would recognize that voice anywhere and whomever it was that had made his sunshine cry would pay. Dark eyes narrowed dangerously as Sasuke continued to run through the fair themed birthday party.

When he came closer he could still hear the crying, his sunshine had a set of lungs to be counted with but he couldn't spot a blond mop of hair anywhere. Sasuke cursed himself; he should never have left Naruto alone. He should have known that something bad would happen to his precious one when he wasn't there to look after him.

Sasuke looked and looked until finally he found Naruto hidden behind a hay pile used to feed the pony for the pony-ride. Naruto's eyes were red and puffy and when he saw Sasuke he held his arms out to be hugged. Sasuke didn't hesitate to wrap his chubby arms tightly around his blond and stroke his back soothingly. "What happened Naru? Did someone hurt you?"

Naruto pulled away so that he could look at Sasuke with huge, glistening eyes. "It was so scawy Sas…Thewe was this clown and he wouldn't let me go even when I asked him too. His shoes wewe so big and his pants had scawy flowews on them." Naruto sniffed and swallowed another sob. "Then he asked if I wanted to see his snake and Daddy has said that any gwown man who wants to show off theiw snakes awe weally bad men but when I shouted he asked if I wanted to honk his nose…His nose Sas…Whewe the buggews live."

"There, there, it's okay now. I'm glad you got away and you did the right thing to call for me. You know I will always come when you need me to right?" Sasuke petted sunshine colored hair gently.

Naruto nodded and buried his tear streaked face in Sasuke's neck. "I know, I love you Sassy."

Sasuke felt something warm and wonderful bubble up inside him at those words and he held onto Naruto tighter. "You wanna go enjoy the rest of Ino's party?"

"Nuh uh." Naruto shook his head. "The clown's still out thewe, the othew kids laughed at me and he made me dwop my cotton candy. What if he wants to show me his snake again?"

"Has your Dad showed you what to do when a bad man asks you to see or touch his snake?"

"No, he just said to scweam fow help as loudly as I can." Naruto rubbed his red eyes and took hold of Sasuke's hand. Everything always felt so much better with Sasuke around.

"Well then, come with me and I'll show you what to do. Itachi has taught me just how to handle them. Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto along with him as they went in search of the bad man.

"Thewe Sas, thewe he is." Naruto pointed to the brightly colored clown who was busy making rather wonky balloon animals.

"Okay then…Stay here where it's safe and just watch." Sasuke petted Naruto's cheek gently and then he took off with a war cry, just as Itachi had taught him. He ran towards the clown as fast as he could and rammed his little fist straight into the clown's crotch, making the man topple over with a stifled cry of pure agony. The balloon snake fizzled away with a wheezing sound as the clown struggled to get a single breath into his burning lungs.

"Wow Sas, you wewe amazing…A twue hewo!" Naruto danced around a preening Sasuke all smiles and happiness again now that the bad man had been punished.

"Come on Naru, let's go get you a new cotton candy, any color you'd like." He took Naruto's hand in his own again and walked away from the still gasping clown.

Under the clown makeup Genma did his best not to break down and cry. He promised himself that no matter what he would get a different summer job next year. Nothing was worth this kind of pain and punishment…Nothing!

**~Fin~  
><strong>


End file.
